


my head told my heart «let love grow»

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Эйдан снимаются в «Хоббите» и пытаются разобраться в отношениях; даже после завершения съемок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my head told my heart «let love grow»

**Author's Note:**

> написано специально для малины <3

Они встретились между июнем и сентябрем.

Глаза Дина все так же знакомо блестели на солнце, он вертел в руках телефон и рассказывал про отца. Едва ли Эйдан слушал.

Волосы Эйдана встречались с ветром в неравной схватке. Дин постоянно смотрел на ворот его рубашки и облизывал губы.

Между июнем и сентябрем Эйдан понял, что забыл что-то сказать.

Между июнем и сентябрем Дин понял, что ему следовало сделать.

Два месяца крутились вокруг них людьми, сценариями и телефонными звонками.

Дин ни разу не набрал номер Эйдана.

Эйдан каждый раз успешно уговаривал себя не нажимать кнопку вызова.

Но это все-таки случилось. Они снова услышали и увидели друг друга.

Боясь сделать лишнее движение, Эйдан всегда заметно дергался в сторону и смеялся.

Дин запоминал его таким и думал, может, это и было их первым свиданием?

Но они не встречались.

Между июнем и сентябрем в жизнях Дина и Эйдана не было никакой выпивки и бессмысленных попыток получить чье-то внимание.

Зато были мысли, постоянно крутившиеся в голове. Совместные фотографии, делавшие еще хуже.

Дин смотрел на Эйдана, стараясь не выдать себя.

Эйдан смотрел на Дина, и едва ли у него оставались силы держаться за мысль о том, что он перегибал палку.

Между июнем и сентябрем был номер в отеле. Эйдан снял его на несколько дней и пригласил Дина к себе. Было понятно с самого начала, что ответа «нет» не последует.

Разговоры не стали менее неловкими, Дин убрал телефон, Эйдан снял рубашку и остался в одной майке.

Несколько часов, пока солнце не село, они слушали и запоминали.

Нагнувшись над раковиной, Дин судорожно вдыхал воздух – стоило только вспомнить, как медленно Эйдан приближался, и как стремительно отдалялся обратно. Он не дразнил, нет, конечно. Дразнить свойственно тем, кто знает наверняка, что это позволено. Дин был уверен, что Эйдан прощупывал почву.

Прислонившись лбом к окну, Эйдан сжимал кулаки так сильно, что начали болеть пальцы. Ему стоило огромных усилий не ляпнуть что-то совершенно глупое и пошлое, хотя Дин, наверняка, бы только рассмеялся и все.

Когда настало время уходить, Дин поднялся и потянулся. Слегка, просто размял спину. Достал телефон и уже готов был сказать прощальные слова, но посмотрел на Эйдана.

Увидел его взгляд, сменившийся за считанные секунды.

Эйдан же судорожно проворачивал в мозгах подходящую итоговую фразу. Что-то среднее между «спасибо за хороший день» и «ты можешь остаться, если хочешь». Он искал ненавязчивое предложение, даже просьбу. А потом Дин сделал свое лишнее движение, как будто отобрал все неизрасходованные у Эйдана.

Это было подло, это было так подло, и Эйдан уже ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Между июнем и сентябрем Дин оказался слишком близко к Эйдану.

Между июнем и сентябрем Эйдан точно осознал, что должно произойти.

В их поцелуе в равных порциях была и нежность и страсть, даже волнение, которое оба не испытывали с самой школы.

У Эйдана дрожали руки, поэтому он сгреб в кулаки рубашку Дина. Она помялась почти сразу, но плевать.

Дин задыхался, выпускал из себя воздух и стоны, чувствуя, как они разрывали грудную клетку.

Матрас был мягким, Эйдан думал только о том, как бы не прерывая поцелуя, снять с Дина брюки.

Отпихивая в сторону подушку, Дин позволил себе пройтись раскрытыми ладонями по рукам Эйдана и вверх, до самых ключиц. Подумав, Дин сменил руки губами.

Чуть позже одежда была и на полу и на постели, Эйдан зацепился за свою же рубашку коленом и с неловким смехом отпихнул ее прочь. Дин вздернул его за подбородок, укусил за нижнюю губу, слегка, пробуя, в попытках найти то самое «ох», которое в случае чего могло мгновенно превратиться в «стоп».

Вместо «стоп», Эйдан попросил, пропел-простонал:

– Еще.

И добил хрипом:

– _Дин_.

Пальцы скользили по спине, впиваясь в поясницу, притягивая ближе. В то время как рот оставался неподвижным и открытым, прижатым к шее. Горячими выдохами все слова, шепот, каждая реакция – все это оседало на коже, приклеивалось, просачивалось под нее, вместе с кровью пробегало путь по всему телу, вырываясь на свободу через беспорядочные поцелуи.

Там не было никаких «кажется». Все точно, резко впивалось в воспоминания, перекрывая собой все ненужное, все то, чему следовало остаться далеко позади.

Дин закрыл глаза, не позволяя себе смотреть и дальше. Эйдан только прикоснулся к его вискам дрожащими пальцами, уже полностью открывая себя, и Дин не мог не повиноваться.

Между июнем и сентябрем наступило утро, когда Дин молча ушел.

Между июнем и сентябрем наступило утро, когда Эйдан не помешал ему.

Снова они встретились на съемках, Эйдан не пытался сделать вид, что произошедшего не было. Дин тоже.

Они кружили друг вокруг друга и ничего не делали.

Только стали проводить вместе чуть больше времени, чем до этого. И все.

– Что нового?

– Совсем ничего.

Движения Дина возле Эйдана замедлялись, как при понижении расхода энергии.

Эйдан же наоборот все сильнее и быстрее крутился рядом с Дином.

Они питали друг друга, но старались не замечать этого. Если закрыть глаза, то можно придумать, что ничего не было.

Но их глаза были открыты, руки тянулись друг к другу, просто время было не подходящим.

Следом был новый перерыв, уже после ковровых дорожек, интервью, ночевок друг у друга в номерах под предлогом того, что невозможно заснуть.

Перерыв был после того, как Дин ляпнул журналистке про « _пару парней_ » и Эйдан просто рассмеялся, надеясь, что вышло не слишком нервно.

Это было совсем недолгим по времени и совершенно невозможным по ожиданиям.

Дин написал несколько сообщений Эйдану.

Эйдан пару раз позвонил Дину.

Они сказали друг другу « _скоро увидимся_ ».

Друзья должны делиться всем – так думал Эйдан. Так что, когда Дин рассказал ему про свою новую девушку, понятие «дружба» провалилось в глубокий колодец, глухо ударилось о воду и утонуло.

Эйдан не грустил по тому, что больше не мог назвать Дина своим другом.

Дин не успел поймать тот момент, когда перестал быть таковым.

Конечно, они расстались. Не Дин и Эйдан, а Дин и его девушка. Эйдан так и не увидел ее ни разу: она отказалась приехать на съемки даже с условием отплаты проживания за счет Дина.

– Так будет лучше.

Почти без горечи сказал тогда Эйдан и похлопал Дина по плечу.

Не было похоже, что кто-то из них расстроен.

Но ритуал существовал для исполнения, так что вечером они надрались, а утром страдали от дикого похмелья. На пару.

Выпивая очередной стакан сока, Эйдан смотрел на помятое лицо Дина и старался не глотать так жадно.

Дин смотрел в стол и пытался забыть о том, как именно они уснули, когда решили, что выпили достаточно.

У него не было подходящих воспоминаний на замену.

Так что Эйдан витал в своих облаках, в то время как Дин больше всего хотел уйти к себе в трейлер и пробыть под душем _так долго_ , как это было возможно.

Оставшись на своих местах, они продолжили пить сок, пока не кончилась упаковка. После этого Дин сбежал за новой порцией, и по дороге его голова разболелась так сильно, что никакие мысли об Эйдане не посещали его до самого конца того дня.

Об Эйдане нельзя было сказать того же.

В следующий перерыв они не разговаривали. Дин получал новости об Эйдане от Адама. Адам передавал новости о Дине Эйдану.

Не сломанный телефон, но нечто похожее.

Просто у них не было времени. Или сил. Или возможности.

Каждый раз находилась какая-то пусть и маленькая, незначительная, но отговорка.

Чувство вины давило не так сильно утром, но заставляло сожалеть обо всем ночью.

Иногда Дин вспоминал тот номер в отеле.

Иногда Эйдан позволял себе _прекратить_ думать о прошлом.

– Ты все молодеешь.

Лучшей фразы Дин не нашел.

– Кто бы говорил.

Эйдан усмехнулся и притянул его к себе. Остальные не смотрели на них, боясь взглядами сломать что-то очень хрупкое.

Дин боялся сломать это своими же собственными руками, но не отпускал Эйдана так долго, как только мог.

Успех не кружил голову Эйдану, и успел надоесть Дину. Вопросы повторялись, повторялись и повторялись. Они звучали хуже зажеванной кассеты, эхом отдавались в голове.

На интервью Дин все так же закидывал руку на спинку стула Эйдана, и они вместе смеялись над нелепыми обсуждениями фильма.

Где-то промелькнуло это «лучшие друзья», и Дин кивнул, посмотрел на Эйдана и почувствовал тепло. Внутри, глубоко, там, где никто не видел. Сердце зашлось – раз, другой – и продолжило биться дальше.

Друзья должны делиться всем.

Вечером, когда Адам написал сообщение из самолета, Дин стоял в своем номере. Рука лежала на двери, закрывая глазок.

Телефон отозвался коротким звонком.

_Вам стоит поговорить, ребята._

Дин ничего не слышал, он стоял возле двери и был погружен в собственные мысли.

Потом раздался стук, и глухой голос Эйдана позвал Дина.

– Не спишь?

– Нет.

Он не открыл дверь.

– Позволишь зайти?

Он мог бы ответить тогда «нет» или хотя бы «может, чуть позже». Но Дин просто нажал на ручку и увидел перед собой Эйдана.

Сердце зашлось еще раз.

Первый раз, второй или тридцать седьмой, Дин просто знал – он никогда не перестал бы реагировать на Эйдана _так_.

Эйдан сжигал за собой последний мост – оставлял на плечах Дина следы.

– Я не уверен, что…

Не смог договорить Дин.

_Это хорошая идея._

На самом деле он не смог сказать совершенно другое: _я не уверен, что мы осознаем все последствия_.

Мы. Ты. Я.

Кровать снова прогнулась под их весом, подушки оказались на полу, язык Эйдана на члене Дина, и будь все проклято, но лучше бы дверь осталась закрытой и дальше.

Лучше бы утром Дин не прочитал сообщение Адама, когда Эйдан уже ушел к себе в номер.

Они встретились между июнем и сентябрем, а потом еще раз.

Никто не был уверен наверняка, считалось ли это ошибкой.

Или двумя.

Такие истории обычно начинались и петляли из стороны в сторону, как дороги в горах. Нормальное явление.

Только вот Эйдан совершенно не был готов к тому, что он и Дин… Ну, Эйдан предпочитал не называть это _никак_. Система, похожая на ту, с закрытыми глазами.

Дин же старался, как мог, перестать придумывать названия для происходящего. Они не встречались, настоящими друзьями их тоже нельзя было назвать. Кем они точно приходились друг другу – так это коллегами по съемкам и экранными братьями.

Все.

Все было так просто.

Они умудрились похерить даже это. Как маленькие дети. Совершенно безмозглые дети.

– Привет.

– Привет.

Сказать хотелось так много, но их прерывали, оттаскивали друг от друга, не позволяя остаться вдвоем. Адам смотрел на Дина и предпочитал не выискивать в толпе Эйдана.

Так начались съемки последней части.

Им бы стоило что-то сделать, действительно сделать что-то значительное.

По крайней мере, они не занимались сексом в период съемок.

– Каким вы видите свое будущее теперь, после выхода третьего и последнего «Хоббита», который фанаты смогут увидеть всего через две недели?

Рука Дина резко дернулась, ударила по спине Эйдана, а следом пальцы прошли короткий и легкий путь вверх и вниз, _извиняясь_.

– Думаю, мы еще поработаем с этими парнями вместе.

Смех резал Эйдану горло. Дин не смеялся совсем.

Их разговоры постепенно сошли на «нет».

Дин заканчивал съемки в «Джонсонах», Эйдан разглядывал стоимость билетов на самолет.

Эйдану поступило предложение об участии в независимом фильме, Дин подыскивал себе квартиру не в Новой Зеландии.

Их разделяла вода; в ней было так много недосказанного.

– Я думаю, что…

– Я ненавижу твои волосы.

– _Прости_?

– Я хотел сказать совсем другое.

– Что-то еще?

– Нет, ничего, продолжай.

– Ты уверен?

– Да.

– Ладно. Я хотел сказать, что нам нужно встретиться.

– Я буду у тебя через три дня.

– Три дня.

Через неделю Дин ответил на сообщение Адама.

Это было между июнем и сентябрем.

Они заново привыкали друг к другу. Не на съемочной площадке, а в большой квартире. Эйдан спал на диване, только днем перебираясь на кровать Дина, пока тот работал с фотографиями.

Разговоры были бесконечными, менялась только скорость. Медленно утром, быстро днем, и спокойно тихо – вечером.

Дин улыбался и пил пиво, смотря в выключенный телевизор, в то время как Эйдан держал в руках его фотоаппарат и просил вести себя серьезно.

– Я не получу нормального кадра, замри!

– Ты его просто не получишь, прекрати винить _меня_ во всех смертных грехах, Тернер.

Успев стать другом, пусть и не лучшим, Дин понял, что все было…

Все было нормально, это не было чем-то идеальным, без изъянов, но на то они и люди, не так ли?

Одним ранним утром Эйдан просто пришел к нему и поцеловал.

Не в губы.

Сначала прошелся пальцами по волосам, заставляя проснуться. Уже потом, после того, как Дин открыл глаза, Эйдан, не сказав ни слова, наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.

Дин притянул Эйдана ближе и коснулся его рта, без нажима, спокойно и уверенно, зная все.

_Давно_? – читалось во взгляде Эйдана.

_Давно_ , – ответили глаза Дина.

Они встретились между июнем и сентябрем.

В третий раз.

Уже без сомнений.


End file.
